


One bed and one love

by LenulkaSRO



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Boat Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Slash, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenulkaSRO/pseuds/LenulkaSRO
Summary: In the sea, when they travel to the Mexico. Alicia and Chris take the chance to share a bed.
Relationships: Alicia Clark & Chris Manawa, Alicia Clark/Chris Manawa
Kudos: 2





	One bed and one love

We were standing on the back of the ship and eating ice-lolly. I have the cola one and Alicia has orange. We were staying in silence not the kind of emberasing but the pleasure one. Only some licking sounds brake the silence. I was staying like a two feet away from Alicia. 

'Do you like it?' I asked and she nodded.

'You know..' I started '...this world is so fucked up.' 

'I know, Chris, I wonder what will we do next.' she wasn´t talking about the situation around us. She was talking about our rising relationship. 

I take a step to her and put my ice-lolly inside my mouth and bite the top. This was our first night on the ship. 

'I wanna go back to the bed" I said and Alicia laught. 

'Chris stop being like a child.' She take step to me. Our bodyes nearly touching. I put my hand on hers on the handrail. She looked at me and smile. It makes me smile a little bit more. No one have to see this. It is our little moment. 

'Alicia, Chris' Medison said and our hands breake free and we turn around. She was standing there with her arms on her waist. Her tone was unpleasant.

'Okey mom, we are comming' Alica said and takes step to her mother. I follow her. In the living room of the ship sit everybody. There was only one place to sit so I grab Alicia and set her down and stand behind her. I put my hands on her shoulders and she lay her head on my right hand. 

'We stay on this ship for the time before we sail into the mexico, there the situation should be better. We have enough food and drink for two months, so it wouldn´t be problem' Medison take the speach and lead us. 

'Now, we take the beds. There is enough for us. So go and take one that you like' She finaly said and we go wandering around the ship. Me and Alicia want to sleep in one room. We looked inside three cabins before we found one that we like. 

There were blue walls with white lining and big king size bed in the middle. With a lot of pillows. We looked at eachother and grab the nearest pillow. I started the war to hit Alicia into her stomach. She groan and hit me to my arm. We start throwing pillows at eachother. The feathers start flying in the air. It was like snow. But we live in California so we have never saw the real winter. But this was so close. I start to chaising her around the bed and room with black pillow inside my hands. She was running and laughting. When I catch her she turn around in my arms and put a little kiss on my nose. Then she run away. 

Alicia can´t take her breath and fall down on the bed. I fall next to her. She rolls over and put her hand inside my hair and put some feathers away. I lean my head in her hand and she smiled. I take my body close to hers and she put her hands around my chest and neck. Alicia lick her lips and I couldn´t resist. 

I slowly kiss her. She holds me closer and I put my hands around her waist. I close my eyes and kiss her more desperatly. She open her mouth for me and I start the battle of the tongue war. I turn us so she was under me. I trace a line of her shirt and she start moaning and playing with my hairs. I quickly look at the door and take myself up to close and lock them. Alicia meanwhile take her shirt off and her jeans. I stare at her and she go straight to me and start undoing my pants. I take of my shirt when she open them. She start nuzzling my crotch. Kissing me trough the fabric of my boxers. My hands burried inside her hair.

She finally put them off of me and start kissing my member. She lick and put some small kiss on top of it. Than she put it inside her mouth. Slowly only the tip of it. Then she put it off of her mouth and start kissing my balls. I moan and she hush me. She still kissing and licking me. When I was inside her mouth I couldn´t stay still longer and full her mouth with my semen. She swallow everything. 

We never go this far. Only some late night cuddle and kissing. I take the lead and put her on the mattres. Undo her bra and kiss her nipples. I bite them and she moan. I go back to her mouth and hush her. There was window and the sun start going down and night is crowling out. I was kissing her neck and talking inside her ear sweet nothing. I take off her panties and put my fingers on her bottom lips. She moans when I enter her. She start rocking her hips to my fingers. I was still kissing her and make her keen. 

I put myself under her and she take the lead and knee around my waist. She put my dick inside her and she start moaning in harmony with me. I sit up and kiss her. Her hands scratching my back and my burried iniside her long brown hair. It must take only few minutes but I can not stay longer. This was my first time and I was quite pride of myself. When it was done we take our clothes and go back to the kitchen to grab something to eat. 

I took a sendwich and give half of it to Alicia. She smiled and kiss me because no one was around. We found love in this fucked up times. 

When we were falling in sleep body to body naked to naked we cannot be happier. I said to her the worlds then I was affraid to said to anybody. 

'I love you Alicia' I said red in cheeks. 

'I love you too Chriss' She answered and I put her closer.


End file.
